


One Night

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: Gladion lets Moon stay over and things don't go according to plan. But that's fine with him.





	One Night

The last thing Gladion expected when he opened the door of his hotel room was Moon, the brunette dripping from the pouring rain outside. He wanted to tell her to go away, but she looked so defenseless on his doorstep, her hair and clothes plastered with droplets. The persipitation behind her was only getting stronger as he stepped back to let her get inside. But he crossed his arms as soon as she entered, the door shutting with a light click.

"Why the hell are you out in this weather? Are you crazy?" he spit, looking straight into her eyes. She flinched a little at his harsh words, looking like a lost Lillipup. Guilt flooded him immediatly as he waited for a reply.

"I wasn't expecting it to rain. I forgot to check the weather and wanted to get more Pokemon for the dex." She kept her voice low, looking away as she bit her lip. He wanted to hug her in that moment.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't think that she was cute. She usually had such a goofy smile on her face that used to irritate him. How could someone keep a grin on their face that much? But seeing her like this made his heart pound. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a light gray towel. He swirled to throw it at her.

"You can dry yourself off with this."

"Thanks," she sniffed, wiping her face off first. "But I would need a change of clothes and my home is too far away."

"Surely you can go home now, Moon?"

"The rain is supposed to last all night," she gave him an apologetic look. "I don't suppose I could stay the night."

Gladion's face went red at her words and turned away so she couldn't see his blush. "I only have one bed in here."

"Oh," Moon frowned. "I could always sleep on the floor."

"I'm not about to let a girl sleep on the ground. I can let you take my bed."

"What about you?"

"I can take the ground," he shrugged as he handed her a pair of pajama pants and an old shirt with a Zubat design. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"I can't take your bed," she gave him a guilty gaze.

"It's fine," he sighed. "Just go into the bathroom and change."

When she returned from the room, he had already moved one of his blankets and two pillows on the floor. It had a Pichu pattern. The bedding still on the mattress was a dark blue, the wool worn out as if it was years old.

"Thank you for this," Moon flashed him one of her smiles, making his heart start to race again. He had a hard time keeping his face from smiling back at her, deciding to hide his face behind his hand.

"It's whatever."

He flicked off the lights once they were both settled, the darkness making it easier on him. If he was caught staring at her, he'd probably make her uncomfortable. Since he was twenty, he was two years older than her. Becoming Alola's first Champion at her age was impressive. Months had passed since then, but she still reigned as the best.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard Moon's voice, a soft whisper so faint he almost didn't hear it.

"Gladion?"

"What?" he rolled over, a bit annoyed as she woke him. "Do you need to use the restroom or something?"

"I-I'm cold."

"Do you want my blanket or something?"

"Could you sleep beside me."

Her words came out smaller, as if she didn't mean to say what was on her mind.

"Huh?"

"Is that wrong of me to ask? I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep." Her voice was a little shaky, making him feel bad again. She really knew how to make him feel weak.

"Alright, I'll join you. But just this one time, alright?" He slithered over to the bed, moving the blanket to settle beside her. He expected to be behind her, and almost jumped back when his nose touched hers. His eyes were adjusting to the dark and met hers, their breaths touching softly.

"Sorry," he muttered as he turned his face away to avoid her eyes. What face was she making? What face was  _he_  making?

"It's alright," she had her eyes closed when he moved again, putting his arm around her so she wasn't cold anymore. He ignored the redness of his cheeks as he pulled her closer. She caught her breath at his closeness. But soon Moon relaxed into his arms as she asked a question that he wasn't expecting.

"Can you k-kiss me-e?"

"Huh?"

He could see a slight blush on her own face as she murmured her request. She met his eyes and let out a small squeak, as if he would get upset.

"Are you sure?" he asked, keeping his gaze locked onto hers, wanting the same thing she wanted. But while she might have wanted simple things like kisses or hugs, he wanted something more. She was attractive enough and she did linger in some of his dirty thoughts.

"Yes. Please kiss me, Gladion."

Ignoring his rapid heartbeat, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Her mouth was soft and gentle, reminding him of strawberries. She had a sweet scent to her, which was one of the reasons why Pokemon trusted her so easily.

She sighed into his mouth as their lips parted over and over, a small shiver going down his spine as she opened up her mouth a little more, swiping her tongue against his lips. He moved into her mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled her closer, hands wandering over her waist. His head felt light as their tongues danced, sometimes quickly, other times slowly. He was the first one to pull away, their panting the only thing they could hear.

"Gladion?"

"Yes?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Do you like me?" Moon's tone was uneasy as she pondered.

"I do," he admitted in embarrassement. Were his feelings that obvious? "You like me too?"

She nodded, glancing down at his lips before kissing him softly. She seemed nervous as she leaned back, teeth catching her wet lips again. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"If I do, I won't be able to stop myself from going any further." He had gotten horny while they were kissing. He didn't want to push her into something she didn't want.

"That's fine."

She was looking at the wall, as if meeting his eyes would turn her to stone. It must have been her first time. He couldn't say the same about himself since he had lost it to a member of Team Skull. He couldn't even remember the member's name, the pinkette being a one-night stand.

"Are you positive? Once you say yes, I might not be able to hold back," Gladion rubbed her cheek with a soft hand, not expecting tears.

"That's fine. I want you," she put her forehead against him softly, as if to let him lead.

He went back to making out with her, his hands gripping her waist as her fingers found themselves in his hair. They spend minutes like this, taking their time. The soft kisses were enough to drive him crazy as his hands moved to her pajamas, slowly lifting them off her legs. He proceeded to take off his own belt, separating his mouth from hers to slide them off.

Her face was flush as she placed her hands on his chest, sliding up his shirt to feel his stomach. He kissed her on the forehead as he felt around her back to find the strap of her bra, easing it off and letting it fall somewhere off of the bed. Her shirt went next, her arms raising as she helped him take it off. His shirt soon went after, leaving them both in their underwear. He slammed his mouth against her as he pushed her into the mattress.

He pulled back to look into her beautiful dark blue eyes, lust filling her expression, her upper half flushed. He pressed her into the mattress as their mouths melted together. She let out a soft moan into his mouth as his hands moved onto her breasts, massaging the soft flesh. Her hands clenched onto the bedsheets as he stopped kissing her to place his mouth on flesh, licking the hardening nub. Her breathing went heavy as he moved his hand on her other breast, flicking the sensitive spot over and over again. She leaned into his touch, making him harden even more. If he didn't stop now, she would come before he was even inside her.

He pulled away from his spot to sit up, pulling off his boxers as she did the same with her underwear. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes clinched shut as if she didn't want to see him watching her. It was so cute that he had to kiss her again. She relaxed into his arms as he readied himself, keeping himself steady as to not startle her. He couldn't stop the pain all together, but he would be gentle.

"I'm going to put it in now," his words were musky with lust as he rubbed himself against her lips, making her squirm with pleasure.

"Ok," she braced herself for the pain, her knuckles going white as he pushed against her resistance. She bit her lip to hide a small whimper as he started going in. He lowered his face down to plant soft kisses down her neck to help distract her from the pain as he penetrated her. She gasped from the injection, quivering as he made it all the way inside.

"It's alright," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver a bit more as he began to move his hips. He started with light thrusts, keeping his hands on her waist to balance them. He watched her twitch as the pain slowly started to reduce and she started breathing heavily again. Once he was sure that she was fine, he began to pick up a little speed.

"Ah. . . ugh. . ah."

Moon's broken words filled the air as she leaned her head back, her body moving with his in a comfortable rhythm. She pulled herself up to meet his mouth with hers. Their tongues rubbed together as he pulled her closer, his own sounds echoing in her ears. She gripped at his back as she pushed her hips against his.

"Goes it feel good?" He whispered against her neck as he went back to giving her throat some attention. "You feel so warm."

"Mmm," She nodded, making Gladion smile as they kept a brisk pace, the bed squeaking under them. The blanket had been thrown off but they were too lost in pleasure to care.

"Ha, ah."

"Ah!"

She squirmed a little as his hands moved to her chest again, the feeling of his fingers increasing the enjoyment. It was almost too good to last. But they found themselves reaching their limits soon.

"I'm- ah!" She bit her tongue as he sped up, her voice raising as she dug her nails into his skin. She clenched her legs around his hips as she rocked into him. He panted as he reached the limit, his body giving a harsh spasm as he released himself inside of her. She came a few minutes after that, her mouth letting out one last scream. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds to catch their breath. When he felt himself cool down, Gladion removed his dick from her, rolling off to lay beside her.

She huffed as she tried to find the words to say, but nothing but air came out. He turned to her with heavy eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Are you okay there, Moon?"

"I'm fine," she sat up, feeling lightheaded for a moment. Her body had finally calmed itself so that she wasn't speaking shakily. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"You can sleep," he pulled her close and placed his lips on her cheek, her delicate figure snuggling against his.

"Thank you," she nuzzled his chest as she sank into sleep. He watched her for minutes, resisting the urge to rub his hand against her face. All he could feel and smell was her and he was alright with that. Hopefully she would come over to his place more often. He had so much that he wanted to tell her. Asking her to be his girlfriend would be the first step.


End file.
